James's Little Monster
by wolverinacullen
Summary: AU/AH- James and Victoria are blissfully in love, the past aside, until an unwelcome little guest reappears. It's just another reason Victoria hates Bella...


**James's Little Monster**

_AU/AH_

Alice was screaming, crying with a blazing passion. James banged his head on the wall, mentally cursing at his ex for producing that....thing....and dumping him with it.

Victoria rubbed his shoulders, "Just relax babe, one night this month."

"And one night the next, and the next, and the next...." he whispered, horror stricken. The arrangement between he and Bella had made him want to blow his head off, but, it was the most he could get.

Alice screamed again, "DADDY!"

James banged his head into the wall.

Victoria left his side to go into the spare room-transformed with a cot into Alice's room, despite their collection of boxes of unpacked junk from moving in together-and sat down near Alice, "What's wrong baby girl?"

Alice shoved her away, "No! Go away!"

"James is still trying do adjust baby, make it easy on him" Victoria said, trying to be nice, though Alice was annoying her as well.

"Go away! DADDY!" Alice screamed.

"Listen you little brat-!" Victoria started.

Alice batted at Victoria's arm, scratching her, and Victoria drew back, "Ow! You little bitch!"

James finally walked to the door, "Okay, what the hell is going on?!"

"Daddy I had a nightmare" Alice said calmly.

Victoria held the scratch, blood on her hand, "The little bitch scratched me!"

James turned on the light and went to Victoria, taking her arm in his hand and looking it over, "Go wash it off, it's just a flesh wound." He kissed her nose lightly, starting a small kiss war. She kissed him back on the cheek. He kissed her lips, then her cheeks, forehead, and nose again. She kissed up his jaw to his lips.

Alice cleared her throat.

Victoria glared at Alice and left the room, James echoing the look, "Why did you scratch her?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone" Alice said.

"You do not hurt my fiancee or you'll be sleeping on the street, understood?" James said.

"But Mom said you have to take care of me. Edward says it's your duty as a father-" Alice began, James raising his hand to cut her off.

"I don't care what that pansyass piano player has to say about my life. He doesn't have a real job, and neither does your mother. I'm shocked she took care of you this long, but I'm not doing it, or maybe she didn't get that fact when I left her the first time" he said, speaking carefully, so the child would understand how unwelcome Bella was, in all, coming into his home and intruding on his life.

Alice's eyes filled with tears, "You don't want me, do you? Jasper says when daddies leave they don't want you anymore."

"Who the fuck is Jasper?" James asked.

"My best friend" Alice said, her lips starting to tremble, "His dad left too."

James gave her a look but found the sadness in her eyes to be irresistible, "Look, kid....Alice...I know how you feel, but sometimes two families aren't always the best thing for a little girl to have. If I didn't trust your mother, I'd take you in with Victoria and I, but I do. And her boyfriend is good to you, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Then it's good they're your family" James said.

Alice started to cry, "But....Victoria doesn't like me either."

"Victoria and your mother have a history of hating each other" James said. The way he and Victoria had met, was Victoria was Bella's more wonderful, better looking cousin. She was a Sutherland, Bella was a Swan. Victoria was adopted into the family, setting her aside from the rest with beautiful, deep emerald eyes and luscious, fire colored curls. He'd been in love with her at first sight. But, the problem was, he and Bella had already been together two years, Bella had been pregnant with Alice, and it was Bella's whole family reunion.

When he'd finally had a chance alone with Victoria, he'd kissed her against the kitchen counter. Her lust had been returned, and they'd gone to Bella's childhood bedroom. Of course, he hadn't known until Bella walked in on it. Victoria and Bella had screamed at each other until they were both red and crying. He remembered that day vividly. Victoria, wrapped in a blanket, arguing in the hall with his pregnant girlfriend of two years. When Bella started crying, he knew she was angry, he thought nothing of it, but when _Victoria_ started crying, he was instantly at her side, comforting her. Of course Bella ran off to Edward Cullen. He'd lived all of three doors away from Bella her whole life, and she'd been absolutely smitten with him until she met James in collage. He remembered calming Victoria down, apologizing to her so many countless times, and then how she'd shrugged it all off, telling him he didn't need to. Six years and two months later, James and Victoria were engaged to be married, and at that point, he made up his mind. No children. Which, up until three nights ago, had been just fine with Victoria.

Alice was still crying, hiding her face in her arms. James had given up on comforting her and went to Victoria, in their bedroom. She was sitting near the window, looking out at the city.

"I hate her" Victoria said, referring to Bella, not Alice.

"I know" James said, taking his love in his arms, "Please try to get through tonight. After tonight, I get that kid to tell her mother she never wants to see me again, and we're free." He kissed her neck, "I promise." His hands gently rubbed her arms. She closed her eyes, "Get that brat out of here, please."

"See why I don't want kids" James said, jokingly.

"See why I hate Bella?" Victoria asked him. Her lips trembled.

"Vicky..." James murmured, stroking her cheek.

"Just go take care of Alice and we'll talk" she told him.

He got up with a sigh, kissing her head, and leaving to handle Alice. Alice was still laying in bed, still looking sad with a pout on her face, and James walked over to her, "Alright kid, here's the deal-"

Alice looked up at him, "I'm not coming back, so don't make any deals. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna be a big sister. Thanks for caring." She pulled the covers over her head and hid.

He smiled. He couldn't help himself. He was happy about that.

In the morning, Bella had picked up Alice, hearing her words, and was more than happy to keep her out of James's life. He gave them an all too cheery wave as they left, and then went back to his bedroom. Victoria was laying in bed, a book in her grasp, in one of his t-shirts, all too big on her. He crawled over to her, giving her a playful kiss, "They're gone for good."

She sat up, putting her book aside, "Good. Now, I have something to tell you."

"So do I" he said, "I do want kids. Just none from Bella Swan. Or Cullen. Whatever she is now."

Victoria smiled and let out a sigh, "Good. I found out yesterday morning. I'm pregnant, James."

His jaw dropped. He broke into a smile, "Really?"

"Really" she said, pleased by his reaction. He broke into a huge grin, "Do not name our baby Alice."

She laughed, "Okay."

_The End_


End file.
